company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Idea Entertainment Warning Screens
1994-2000 (Word Entertainment) Warning: Same as the 1993-2005 Word Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early VeggieTales VHS tapes from the time. The last tape to use this is A Taste of VeggieTales. 1998-2001 (Lyrick Studios/Word/HiT Entertainment) Warning: Same as the 1996-2003 Lyrick Studios/HiT Entertainment warning. Variant: There exists a variant with an entirely blue background and white text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins! VHS tapes distributed by Lyrick Studios. Some Word Entertainment tapes also used this. The last tape to use this was the 2001 VHS of 3-2-1 Penguins: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka. The variant appears on the VHS release of The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and the 10th Anniversary DVD release of'' Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. On DVD, it appears on ''Rack, Shack and Benny, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, King George and the Ducky, Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen, Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka, The Amazing Carnival of Complaining, LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows, The Doom Funnel Rescue!, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, The Good, the Bad and the Eggly, Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! and The Ballad of Little Joe. 2001-2005 Warning: It's almost the same as the second 1999-2006 Echo Bridge Home Entertainment Warning Screen, except the word background is blue and the font is different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: First seen on the VHS of 3-2-1 Penguins: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining. This would be used for the next three years, until its final appearance on the DVD of VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-scared?!?! 15th Anniversary. 2005-2011 Warning: The same as the before, except it has no seal, a different background, the warning text is altered, and the word "WARNING" is in a red bold Impact font. Variant: A variant exists where the warning is in Spanish. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on VeggieTales VHS tapes and DVDs from the era. For unknown reasons, this wasn't used on the VHS release of Lord of the Beans, and the DVD releases of The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. The last DVDs to use this were Twas the Night Before Easter, and VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly. Editor's Note: The first line of the text reads "This videocassette or DVD", which would be alright except for the fact that several countries had abandoned VHS in 2006. 2010-2011 Warning: On a purple background, we see a square with the word "WARNING" and below is the white warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on VeggieTales DVDs from the era, save for Silly Little Thing Called Love, Pistachio, Sweetpea Beauty, It's a Meaningful Life, Twas the Night Before Easter, and VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly (all of which use the previous warning). 2012-present Vlcsnap-2014-03-13-13h05m59s71.png Big Idea Warning Screen 2016 Remastered.PNG Warning: It's almost the same as the 2004-2013 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screen, except it is on a callout background, it reads "WARNING" and the white warning text. Variant: The warning also exists with a different background and rearranged text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on current VeggieTales DVDs. Category:Warning Screens Category:Big Idea IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki